Jason
Jason (also known as, "Trollz0r") is Red & Blue's next door neighbor. He's an expert at Flame War & his face can turn into many known internet memes. He's also considered to be very up about himself, as he asked Red if he had a problem with his coolness. It is revealed in the live countdown of the Dick Figures: The Movie Kickstarter campaign by Zack Keller that he voiced Trollz0r the whole time. His real name also turns out to be Jason after a fan of Dick Figures named Jason Teyuwissen. Appearance Jason is a black stick figure with a head that can turn into any internet meme face. Personality Jason has no social life and he's always sitting around at home doing nothing but using the internet and playing video games. He thinks that he's a really awesome guy and he's very stuck up about himself but he really isn't as cool as he thinks he is. He's also very rude to others and is always trying to make himself seem superior compared to them. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Y U So Meme? *Modern Flame War 3 Minor Roles *Terminate-Her! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Freshman 15 *Ocho Muerte (Cameo) *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) *A Hobbit of Thrones (As a cloud) Episode Roles ﻿Y U So Meme? This is Trollz0r's 1st episode & his 1st main appearance. He 1st appears with his avatar in the game Flame War, where he was 'owning' Red by always killing him & doing him 999 teabags. Red & Blue then soon realise that he's their neighbor, so they go see him. Blue then starts to admire him for his skills in the game & his collection for Maxitron. He & Trollz0r then go to the comic book store, where they leave Red all alone. He then meets the Fat Ugly Girl & invites her to his home, but she rejects him and Trollz0r screams FOREVER ALOONE!! & cries while Red comes back with Blue & punches him in the face as a way of forgiveness, after he abandoned him. Terminate-Her! Trollz0r appeared as a non-speaking cameo at the party in a Boba Fett Costume, where he was possessing the Aw Yeah! face & the LOL face. Modern Flame War 3 This is his 2nd appearance as a main character. Trollz0r is seen playing Modern Flame War 3 with Blue while Red searches for the perfect boobs. He's soon helping the 2 regain their Internet connection by infiltrating the world Internet Headquarters. He also really sucks at MF3 as the 1st time he plays his character gets shot in the head & he respawns his character and gets shot in the head again, along with Blue's character, making a double headshot. Ocho Muerte Jason appears when Blue is climbing up the gutter & gets to his window. He is shown masterbating to Olivia Wilde, he notices Blue outside and quickly says "Y U NO KNOCK?!" before being called to dinner. First Day of Cool Jason appears in this episode as a kid, only for a short time, where he gets down the bus and say: '1st!' since he was the 1st to leave the bus. Then Lord Tourette answers him: 'who the FUCK! '''cares? ''(giggles) Freshman 15 He appears when Blue is heading to the bathroom, in a party. He's next to a girl and flirts with her saying that she should remove her bra, so that he can duel weild her halos ''. But the girl rejects him & he does the ''Okay guy ''face, saying "single player activated." A Hobbit of Thrones Stacy turned the Raccoon into a cloud which was Jason in cloud form. Pink hated this cloud version of Jason so she made it explode and turn into a bunch of pizzas. Female Jason Trivia *﻿His most used face seems to be the Rage Guy, so he's well known for this. *He is the 2nd person (the 1st being Blue) who can replicate a meme. Red is seen with the ''Me gusta face in Bath Rhymes. *﻿He can easily beat﻿ Blue & Red at Flame War & appears to be a very skilled gamer in that game. *His real name was set to be Black or Meme, but Jason was the perfect name for the character, presumably because of the creators deciding it on the fan list shown on the credits of the fan-made music video. *He was in love with the Fat Ugly Girl, but it was temporary. *He doesn't have a problem with any type of girl he wants to have sex with. *He's the only character with fingers. *It's revealed in Modern Flame War 3 that Trollz0r may have flying skills (to a certain extent). *In Modern Flame War 3, he apparently owns a fighter jet (since his name's on it) or just stole it. *He either lives with his mom, or shes another next-door neighbor in the apartment building. *He may be called "Trollz0r" because because he can meme, and memes are commonly trolled on forums & such. Another reason may be that he can meme the Trollface. *The second 'o' in his name is in leet (0). *He can replicate memes because he inherited the skill from his mother (which is the 3rd person who can do it). *He is some times seen with a Scumbag Steve hat, which is a commonly used meme even though he doesn't have that meme's face. *Meme faces he had: **Y U No Guy (Y U NO Knock?/Connect?) **Trollface (Maybeh) **Stare Dad **Rage Guy with a Scumbag hat (Popular/normal face.) **Forever Alone (FOREVER ALOOONE!) **OMG/Oh Crap Face (I Almost had a killing spree! *eats Nyan Cat*) **Me Gusta (Me Gusta!/This is the best video game ever made!) **LOL guy face (LOOOOOL) **Aw yeah! face (AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEEEAAAA! First place bitcheeees!) **Fuck Yea/Close Enough face **Long-Neck Reaction Guy **Everything Went Better Than Expected... **Smiling Crying Face **Serious/Determined Face (He's right...) **Cat face (...we've got to get the internet behk!) **Fap guy (He only made the sounds, not the face though) **Okay Guy (Single player activated...) **And all his Faces are founded in Memebase, the Cheezburger Site. * He is the 1st & only character to have fingers. * First Day of Cool was the only episode so far where Jason only uses his Rage Face * He was the only main character to not be on the WE DID IT! picture for DF the Movie. It's most likely a mistake. * Jason died in the movie when he was killed by God. So far, this is the only time Jason died. * He makes game references all the time, like in Freshman 15,were he used halo references(oversheild, dual weild, halos,) Image Gallery File: DF Halloween Party Jason Cameo.png|Jason's non-speaking cameo in Terminate-Her. Megusta.png|Me Gusta Maybeh.png|''Maybeh'' Jasons house.jpg|'FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!' CoolFace.jpg|''Trollz0r's Trollface'' Fapfap.png|Jason, jacking off to a website of Olivia Wilde but his apartment is downstairs instead of next door to Red and Blue. Ohco Muerte 34.jpg|Almost... Ohco Muerte 36.jpg|I'm Coming! Liltroll.png|Jason as a kid Y U NO KNOCK!.png|Y U NO KNOCK?! forever ALONE.png|FOREVER ALO00NE!! L0L.png|LOOO00L! Moustache.png|Stare Dad Face OMG Face (Trollz0r).png|I've almost had a killing spree! (OMG Face) Nyan cat (Trollz0r).png|OM NOM NOM (Nyan Cat) Determined face (Jason).png|Determined Cat Face (Jason).png|Gotta get the internet behk! Everything went better than expected (Jason).png Smiling Crying face (Jason).png|UUh uuuh!! (Smiling Crying Face) Long neck reaction (Jason).png|Omg Dude! (Long-neck reaction) Fuck yeah (Jason).png|Fuck yeah face Okay... (Jason).png|Single player activated... (Okay guy face) to.jpg|Jason´s standard face. Jason's jet.png|Jason's jet in Modern Flame War 3 DFTM 17.png|Trollz0r getting killed by God in the movie Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Villains